For Eternity
by Morrie
Summary: This is what I think would happen after Eclipse. Bella gets married, has her honeymoon and her life as a vampire. Rated T. May change to M later. My first fan-fic. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1. News

BPOV:

When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was a dark and cloudy day outside. In one month I would be Mrs. Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Surely enough, I felt two cold hands wrapping around my waist watching me with curiosity. I reached over and my warm lips met with his icy ones. I finally broke away gasping for air.

"Good morning my love and what were you just thinking about?" Edward spoke with his soft, velvety voice.

"Good morning to you too. And I was just thinking about marrying you."

"Mmm. You are going to need lots of energy, so I suggest you eat breakfast before we leave."

"Okay. Where are we going?" I asked with a smile.

"We are going to go visit Alice," he said as I was taking out a bowl for my cereal, "she has lots of things planned for the wedding, my dear."

As I was finishing my breakfast, I heard Edward's phone vibrate. He was talking way too fast and low for me to understand. His jaw became clenched and his lips formed a tight line. Whatever the reason was, he was becoming tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my voice full of curiosity and anxiousness.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "let's go."

As we went out to his Volvo, I couldn't help but thinking of what was wrong, but I was too nervous to ask. The whole drive to his house was silent. About a few seconds before we reached the door, Alice, my pixie sister was extremely optimistic as she burst through the door and came to hug me.

"I'm going up to my, our room. Alice needs you to be alone with her," Edward said unhappily about something.

I followed Alice to the kitchen she was going on and on about the decorations, and plans but I was lost in thought of what was wrong with my precious Edward.

"Bella, Bella, are you listening to me?" she questioned.

"Huh? Yeah. Of course I am."

"Apparently, something's wrong. Spill the beans."

"What's wrong with Edward?"

"Oh. Well… See… I…Never mind…I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alice you seem to know something about this and I demand you tell me right now or else I'm going to find someone else to prepare my wedding!" I threatened.

She was looking at me as if I didn't have any clothes on in the middle of the street, where there were thousands of people. "Okay Bella. I'll tell you but Edward's not going to be happy."

"Well…" I urged for her to continue.

"Well see… The Volturi are coming for a visit when you are having your transformation and they want to take you with them to join their family." She spoke so fast I could barely understand.

"What? What did you just say?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"ALICE!! What in the world did you just tell Bella??" Edward shouted from the room and was by my side in a blink of an eye.

"She said that she wouldn't let me do her wedding and I think she has a right to know you know." He glared at her with sharpness in his eyes.

I was about to hyperventilate and could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. His eyes became softer and gently wiped the tears from my eyes as he carried me to his room.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I managed to get out between sobs.

"Please, please don't cry my angel. I didn't want you to worry. And they will not get in proximity of 5 feet close to you. Please stop crying."

As I stopped weeping, he placed his arm around my torso.

"Let's go back down stairs and finish planning for the wedding or else Alice is about to bombard in here any second and drag you out of here," he chuckled.

"Ugh. Fine," I grumbled.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise

Time flew by as fast as speed of light this month. Now, in two days, I would have Edward all to my self for eternity. Just the thought made me happy. I was getting ready to go with Alice to an unknown place because she "claimed" that I would refuse to go. Well, that made me feel much better. Not. Edward was not coming until tomorrow night because he had to hunt. Charlie left early in the morning and Renee was staying at the Marriott Hotel with Phil. I smiled at the memory when I told them about our wedding. It went better than anyone would have expected.

_Flashback-_

"_Charlie I have I made dinner, your favorite pasta with seafood and tomato sauce," I said. I wanted to butter him up so he wouldn't be as mad. Edward gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand. As Charlie came to the kitchen, Edward and I sat down to tell him the news. _

"_Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you," my voice quivered as I spoke._

_His narrowed eyes and waited for us to continue. _

"_I'm getting married to Edward."_

"_You WHAT?? You're way too young!! What in the hell world did he do to you?" He screamed at me. _

"_#1. No I am not too young. #2. He didn't do anything to me but propose. And #3. You would be happy for me if you really loved me!! I yelled back. He left the room and apologized later on in the night. Renee handled it even better than Charlie did except for the crying. She told me how happy she was for me and how I was her daughter, who got married at the age of 18._

"Bella I'm here," the over excited Alice sang.

"Hi Alice, good to see you too."

She drove at a speed of 105 miles per hour. We finally arrived and I hadn't paid much attention to my surroundings because I hadn't seen my Greek god in a long time. I gasped and gave Alice a dirty look as I glared at where we were standing. We were standing at the biggest beauty salon in the state. She pushed me into the doors and I had already tried on three different hair styles and apparently this was going to be my last by the look on her face. "Bella, it's perfect!" she exclaimed. I turned around and saw that my hair for once was very gorgeous. It was curled and tied with very pretty, cream-colored ribbons. We went back home and I was waiting in Edward's room. Esme decided to cook me dinner and the guys weren't back from hunting yet. As I heard the car pull up, my mood was getting better and better by the second. Suddenly, the door opened and Edward covered my eyes and kissed my neck.

"Edward. What are you doing?" I turned around and saw that it wasn't Edward but was…


End file.
